Wherever You Will Go
by SnowfairyTheOriginal
Summary: Story takes place between manga chapters 699 and 700 after The Last. It is the night of the Blooming Leaves Spring Festival and also of the return of a certain Uchiha. Peace is attained, but for how long? (Have not seen the movie yet so details of this story may not reflect canon content of the movie when it comes out) I will try to reference all other manga as canon though.


**Author's Notes:** _I do not claim to own Naruto in any sense. This is just a fanwork. All content I will do my best to remain canon between chapters 699 and 700 of the manga, taking place after the movie 'The Last'. Seeing as the movie isn't out yet I have no way of knowing the canon in that, so in terms of the movie at least the story may differ here and there in content. _

_Please, be gentle with me._

It was now, five years since the Fourth Great Ninja War. The world at that time had been so terribly close to being placed under an unending genjutsu. A world of their greatest dreams was easily within reach. Though such an idea may seem nice enough, the achievement of all your wants and wills forever more, those of us who survived would never wish to selfishly revel in such dreams. The memory of the people we have lost, in times of war and even before then, those losses, those sacrifices, those times of mourning shaped all of us. Those losses are tangible, real. We feel the weight of them in our hearts. To hide within a false world for our own benefit, to dismiss the reality of the sacrifices of those we love is unimaginable. Even with the pain of it, you cannot dismiss their wills and desires for us to live on in their memories, to live and grow and flourish in the here and now, not hiding in a world of our own dreams. Memorials erected pay tribute to the fallen, but as long as we move forward in life together, the spirit of those lost to us will never really be gone. They live in our hearts. They live in our thoughts and our actions. No genjutus could ever replace them. Not really.

Our victory was not easily accomplished. Of all the shinobi who stepped up to fight, of all the lives lost, the bruises and bloodshed, the tears and anxiety, in the end, everything came down to just two individuals. The trust and hope for future generations was placed on the shoulders of two boys, two boys whom were already ensnared in a vicious cycle of hate and war since before they took their first breaths on this world. In the end, it was the truth of their love for each other that broke that painful cycle. A brotherly bond, which from the beginning had created a chaos within our world that time and time again resurfaced, causing death and despair in it's wake. Love that in times past had so easily morphed into evil, hatred and jealousy. This bond of love is ultimately what healed the 5 great nations and set us all on this path to peace. The mistakes of our ancestors taught us many lessons. It is in their shadows that darkness began to encompass the world, and yet from within that darkness the light of peace and hope set aflame a Will of Fire in us all that has lit even the darkest corners of the globe.

It's not to say that there have been no bumps in the road. Peace is not something that will last unless you work to keep it. The leaders of all nations, the Kage, meet regularly now, working together to prevent and stop threats to peace. They set their eyes on the future and push towards never again seeing war rage their lands. And though there are times in which they cannot see eye to eye, in which past mistakes, wrong doings resurface and must be faced head on. That feeling is something that will never leave them, the feeling of standing shoulder to shoulder on the battlefield, sacrificing for this world as a unit, of facing death head on in hopes of a better future for their people. And so, they work through their differences, no matter how strenuous or problematic it initially may seem.

There will always be those who oppose leadership. Those who oppose the peace we cling so desperately to. Two years after the conclusion of the war, Toneri Otsutsuki reminded us again how easy it is to lose what we have. He stole Hanabi Hyuuga's eyes, forced himself upon Hinata Hyuuga and almost married her for the sake of his own selfish ambitions. Even descending the moon itself upon our planet because of his ego driven lust for power. But his plans were thwarted. The power of love is not to be underestimated. Be it the love of a spouse, the love of a brother, the love of a friend.

It is not a weakness. It is not a distraction. Love is the root system to true power. Without love, one will never know what it means to be strong.

Sakura Haruno ran her brush downward through her cherry pink hair one last time, delicately placing the tool back upon her dresser. She clipped her hair accessory to the side as she had become a custom of doing lately with a soft click. Seated before the mirror, she gazed at her appearance thoughtfully. Her emerald green eyes lingered a moment on the diamond shaped seal on her oversized forehead. It was a symbol of strength, of vast amounts of chakra gathered and stored meticulously over a number of hard worked years. A technique she learned from her shishou, the legendary sanin, the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. And inside, she knew for sure that it would always represent not only her hard work and determined spirit, but it was a symbol of her unfaltering love.

If you had told Sakura's former self in her pre-academy days that she would ultimately end up being mentored, trained, guided by not one, but two Hokage, she would have scoffed lightly. Her beginnings were meager at best, her insecurities too long to list. Only The Third himself had been guided by such tutelage in his day by the First and Second and no Konoha ninja had yet been so fortunate until now. She was the true vision of weakness at the start. She hid from everything, from everyone that would hurt her with what they thought or would say. Even as she gained a bit more strength in her step she would be lying if she did not confess she was still hiding. Hiding behind her books in hopes of being revered for her knowledge. Hiding behind a persona that was not everything she represented or wanted. Saying what she thought people wanted her to say. Sakura did not truly begin to act of her own will, did not express her deepest thoughts and desires until presented with the reality of the shinobi life that fateful day. When that boy, laying cold and lifeless in her hands, shook her to the very core and her very soul screamed at her it was time to wake up.

This one boy is in fact the cause of her quest for betterment. The reason she regarded Naruto with a little more tenderness than she had in the past. The reason she took to her training with just a little more gusto than before. The reason she could not give up on being a shinobi when she doubted herself to endless extents before her first Chuunin exam. The reason she sought out apprenticeship from Tsunade. The reason she survived a battle against a renoun Akatsuki member. Though Sakura's growth had far expanded any expectation anyone had for her, even what little credit she had bothered giving herself, it was a growth spurred purely by the force of her love. She was not handed her abilities. She was never handed anything but work and suffering. Everything she gained, she worked her soul to the grindstone for. Everything she was, was due to her sweat, her tears, her blood, her losses.

Standing with a stretch and a somewhat feline mewl, Sakura straightened the kimono she wore that was slightly crooked. The fabric was a maroonish sort of red, a color she wore often enough with small white cherry blossoms patterned across the length of it for detail. On her back, her Family's Haruno white circle proudly stitched on. She stopped at her door, only to slip her feet daintily into her shoes and shuffled outside. Her destination was clear. Her feet moved without much thought, almost of their own volition. She followed the streets, lit by strings of paper lanterns. For tonight was the start of Konoha's Ha O Kaika Festival. The Festival of the blooming leaves.

The young woman bowed her head here and there politely as she passed the people on the street. Most of them, couples arm in arm, headed towards the inner city area closer to the Hokage tower where the booths and main merriment were taking place. Curiously she passed a small crowd of people gathered around a stall that seemed to be out of place from the rest of the festivities. Peeking on her tip toes, she noted a man, a traveling musician perhaps in strange colorful robes. A flute to his lips she watched in wonder as he played with a woven basket seated before his crossed legs. The top of the basket bounced a moment, before spilling off revealing a beautiful colored serpent, dancing upward to the tune. 'A snake charmer!' The girl mused. This year's fesitval had been merged with new delights and gaiety brought along with the Kazekage on his goodwill mission to the city. Smiling softly to herself she nudged her way to the front, fishing a few coins from the small bag stringed to the front of her obi and through them in the bowl to the performer's left. She received a few glances, but she payed them little heed as she made her way to the outer gate of the village. Coming to a halt just before the exit, she moved to sit upon a familiar bench, the cold stone making itself known through the fabric of her kimono. Her hands set themselves comfortably upon her lap, and her chin tilted upwards to glance at the sky. It was a beautiful first night for the festival to begin. Not a cloud to be seen, stars flooding the deep blue endless depths, as if they were painted and scattered beautifully about by Kami.

The crispness of the night air was welcomed against the warm heat of her pale skin, and her emerald green eyes closed for just a moment while she breathed in the fesh air. Spring was here, but it would be a few more nights before the chill of winter was fully chased off. Faintly, her ears could detect the distant sounds of laughter, song, general festival hoopla. She was excited to take part, but even more so for the arrival of the one she was waiting for at this spot. The one she was always waiting for. The one she would wait for till the end of time. It had been exactly three years, two months, and 5 days since she had last seen him in the flesh. His letter one month from the day had foretold of his return, and her heart fluttered with excitement. The last of his returns was marred by the battle with Toneri and before the dust had settled, he had been on the move again, his unquenchable thirst for redemption driving him to the ends of the world to help those in need. Having him return at this time of peace, during a celebration, she could not dwindle the hope that set aflame within her soul that this was a sign of his own need to return to a place he could call home. A need to return to her. Though she was able to admit to herself that if he were to need to go, she would never stop him. But if he would let her, she would follow him anywhere. She would walk 1,000 miles and more to see his smiling face for just one moment longer.

Her dark lashes lifted from upon her porcelain cheeks at the sound of shuffling to her right. Her opened eyes moved to greet the sound, and sparkling emerald once more connected with the beautiful set of miss-matched eyes she adored. Though any outsider watching the scene would have seen nothing in this boy, in this man's expression that was of particular note, Sakura felt her skin tingle with goosebumps at the softness she detected in his gaze. His hair was a bit longer than she had remembered, probably due to a lack of will to cut it. His clothes though not unclean, were well worn. He stood taller than ever, his perfect posture ever present. His lips parted then, and an all too familiar tone emitted from them and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. "Sakura, huh.."

The corner of her lightly glossed lips curled upwards and she stood, gliding on air it would seem to stand before him. Her nimble fingers entwined themselves coyly behind her back and she tilted her head to the side with a bashful grin. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." She beamed with happiness, a bright flush filling her cheeks. Sasuke Uchiha glanced away from her, his only hand raising to brush the tip of his nose in a somewhat uncharacteristic bashfulness that reminded her of the boy she once knew.

"Aa. I'm home." Though his face remained turned away, his eyes faltered and moved back to hers. And they remained so for a moment, neither speaking a word.

"Sasssssukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The pair deadpanned as an all too familiar yell broke the peacefulness of the moment and the sound of footsteps rustled up the street towards their direction flooding their ears. Naruto, nearly tripped over himself as he skidded to a halt in front of them with a wide grin spread across his features. The ball of happiness that he was lit them both, and suddenly they felt like the sun had just beamed down on them.

Sasuke grinned somewhat at the sight. "Dobe." He chuckled out with a nod of the head. Even in the dark of the set sun, the blonde's eyes were twinkling with happiness. Their hands came together to clasp into a strong handshake, Naruto's newly formed wrapped arm swinging around to lightly pat his newly returned team mate on the back. Sakura watched with a bright smile as the two friends were reunited once again. Her heart swelled and butterflies twirled in the pit of her belly. No matter how many times she was witness to this sight, she would always be left brimming with untold amounts of glee.

"Come on, Teme. The festival is about to start!" Excitedly Naruto tugged the Uchiha along, babbling happily about his hopes for the festival which included ramen, fireworks, and something about the Hyuuga princess. Sasuke shook his head lightly, already feeling a bit overwhelmed by his return, but also, a familiar feeling of warmth spread throughout him. His head turned slightly to glance behind at the pink haired woman who was quickly shuffling to keep up with their long strides. Her eyes glittered with unspoken happiness and a gleeful hum of laughter emitted from her pale elongated throat. The Uchiha's lips were pulled in a thin line as he took in the sight of her, so easily falling into place at his side.

As they approached a large gathering of people Naruto's boisterous voice boomed above all else and he led them through the crowd towards a temporary stage area set at the front. Sasuke eyed the group upon the stage, recognizing the visiting shinobi as the Kazekage, Gaara of the sand and his guardians, the Kage's older siblings. In deep discussion with him, Kakashi of the sharingan no longer, full hokage attire worn proudly. As they came to a halt at the front of the crowd, Naruto gestured flamboyantly towards the Kage until their eyes shifted in bemusement towards him. Kakashi glanced towards Sasuke, his eyes, the only features of his face regularly visible, crinkled in a familiar smile. And at Naruto's nudged persistence, Sasuke raised a hand towards their mentor in greeting as well.

Sakura's soft hand rested on his shoulder then, and she lifted her heels from the ground, tip toeing closer to the taller man's ear. "Sasuke-kun, I will be right back. I need to give Kaekage-dono something." Her warm breath tickled his ear just so, and he felt an annoying warmth at the back of his neck. With a curt nod, he watched as she scattered off and up the side steps of the stage, approaching Kakashi and Garaa with a polite formal bow. Kakashi seemingly waved her up, uncomfortable with his former student's overly polite gesture whereas Gaara returned it with a low bow of his own. Unable to hear the exchange, Sasuke watched as Sakura produced a small vile of something from her side, she had strapped to her obi perhaps. Her fingers placed the vile within the sand shinobi's palm and his other hand came up to encase her hand between his. His head bowed again lightly and a heavy flush flooded her features as Kakashi stood beside them in mirthful satisfaction.

A nagging sort of discomfort rose up in Sasuke's gut at the display. The gentle peering of Gaara's eyes on her face a little longer than need be. The way he held her hand in place so familiarly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched lightly. Though his years away had been many, the last memories of Sakura and the Kazekage he held clear in his mind were of the girl, lifelessly trapped against a tree, his sand threatening to expel the light of her smile forever. This feeling was all to familiar. All too irritating. And as the sand shinobi's eyes turned to meet his own suddenly he felt his annoyance only grow. Sasuke knew no judgment on his part was appropriate as visions of his own hand, squeezing the tender flesh of her throat flooded his mind. The offending limb, now missing from his body gave a pang of phantom aches and he was silently almost grateful it had been what Naruto's attack destroyed in the end.

_"Your eyes are still the same... I told you, '...you have the same eyes as me... eyes that long for power, eyes filled with hatred and murderous intent... I can see it in your eyes... Just like me, you're itching to kill those who drove you to this hell called loneliness.' I've realized that living for revenge doesn't solve anything. It's not too late for you... Don't escape into your own little world, possessed by hatred... You won't be able to return..."_

_"Sasuke, you and I are alike, we have walked through the darkness of this world... That's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then... and even now..."_

Sasuke's eyes lingered on the smile of his female teammate. No amount of redemption was worthy of earning the forgiveness of the kunoichi, but she gave it freely anyway. Her forgiveness, her dedication, her soft gazes, her promise of a love that would never falter no matter how long he chose to roam this world. It was stupid. She was always the first glimmer of light that allowed him to hope for a different life. A light leading away from vengeance. A light leading away from hate. But he couldn't trust it. There was too much baggage now. As her emerald eyes followed the Kazekage's she smiled softly in Sasuke's direction. She was still as annoying as ever.

To the side steps of the stage the familiar sight of Tsunade and her faithful companion, Shizune, rising from out of the crowd signaled the readiness for the start of the festivities. Sakura politely excused herself from the Kage, nodding to her shishou as she began to exit the stage area. Tsunade, seemingly already having begun her celebrations with a few drinks before making her appearance declared boisterously that it was time to start the hidden leaves opening ceremony and the chatter of the crowd died down and traditional music rose up. Sakura's feet padded down the side steps and as she descended to the bottom, a small child giggled wildly, running and nearly coliding with her legs. "Hehee. Be a bit more care-!" The ground beneath all of their feet began to quiver and the crowd murmured with concern.

The festival music halted as the tremors only grew, and a few worried gasps emitted from the crowd. Suddenly, there were numerous explosions one after another from all corners of the village. Buildings shattered in the distance, part of the stage erupted, blasting the people backwards. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi, Tsunade, Temari and Kankuro were safely to the side with the Kazekage, covered by the his shielding sand expelled instantaneously from his gourd.

"What's going on?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke's eyes scanned for Sakura's presence. Finding her blown backward but unhurt, she rose from the floor revealing the child that she had shielded from the blast. The mother ran to her with arms wide, and she carefully returned the frightened youth to her arms. Sasuke silently released the breath he didn't know he had been holding as more rumbling knocked more of the crowd from their feet. From beneath the blasted stage area, the ground exploded up in a giant cloud on falling dirt and debris, revealing the visage of a giant snake.

Screaming erupted and chaos insued as the crowds parted in all directions, people attempting to flee one way or the other. Scanning the area with his miss-matched eyes, Sasuke spotted several giant snakes wreaking havoc on the village. As he opened his mouth to address his comrad, a familiar laugh sent chills down his spin. "Ku ku ku."

Why would that slimy serpent be attacking the village again? What would he have to gain from this? Orochimaru never acted without reason for gain. As the confused thought struck Sasuke, the embodiment of the man who in Sakura's mind was the core of so much pain to her team, and her village, the cause of Sasuke's initial leaving, the cause of the death of the Third, The fight on the bridge where she first witnessed the power of the 9 tails, materialized from betwixt the creature's teeth. "My my my. I wasn't expecting you to be here Sasuke-kun. But it certainly is a pleasure. Time has treated you well." The malicious and familiar smirk on the bastard's face caused Sasuke to reach for his sword unconsciously. "I had thought you to still be in Mist."

"Sorry to disappoint." Sasuke growled, much to the snake man's amusement.

Naruto tightened his hands at his sides with a growl. There was clear worry written all over his features and it slightly unnerved Sasuke. Normally Orochimaru was met head on by Naruto, and he had half expected the blonde to already be charging in guns blazing. His faltering was unsettling and Sasuke inquired, "What is it Dobe? Still feeling chicken after all this time?"

"You wish," The blonde grinned out of the corner of his eye. His amusement washed from his face, the seriousness of his expression unable to be kept at bay. "The village is in shambles with all of those explosions. I need to find Hinata... She's pregnant."

Sasuke blinked in mild surprise. Though it was true he'd known Naruto had married the Hyuuga princess, he was unaware that they had begun the steps towards building a family. His mouth tweaked upward in a bit of pride for his friend as his body settled in preparation for battle.

"Check on her." Remarked the Uchiha confidently. Naruto's eyes shifted towards Sasuke just as their pink haired teammate arrived beside him. "We will be okay until you get back" Sakura blinked slightly in surprise as Naruto smirked with a nod, "Back as soon as I know she's is safe." And with the signals for the flying thunder god technique he was gone in a flash.

"How impolite." Orochimaru regarded with a smooth flip of the hair. "He didn't even say goodbye."

"The hell you want Orochimaru?" Tsunade boomed out, her face flushed with anger.

Orochimaru's head tilted only slightly to her on his side and he smiled. "Rude. Are all you Konoha shinobi so ill mannered these days? The third must be rolling in his grave."

Kakashi lifted the hat from his head, placing it down and addressed the threat as more explosions boomed in the distance followed by screams. "Attacking the village in times of peace. Have you learned nothing from this war? Your values are as twisted as ever, Orochimaru. No good will come of this fight."

"Ku ku ku" He chucked, his snakelike eyes peering into the pit of the Hokage's belly. No matter how many times Kakashi was face to face with Orochimaru, he would always hold this feeling of fear. "Oh Kakashi-kun. Good to see you as well. I had hoped you all hadn't forgotten about me. It would seem you have missed me as much as I missed all of you. But once again I am begrudged to tell you, I am not here for you."

The sounds of battle, jutsus, and the clangs of weapons got louder as more and more leaf shinobi began their assault back on the threat to their village.

Sasuke let out a low "Tch," filled with annoyance. "What is it you want?" He gruffly snarled out.

"What you ask? Or whom?" His arm raised upwards, snakes shooting from his sleeve in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura. The pair easily dodged, split down the center and each jumping farther from the other. The giant snake swirled like lightning around it's master, and unexpectedly, before their eyes, it split into three, one headed for the sand shinobi, one for Sasuke, and one on a path to the Hokage. Tsunade ran towards Orochimaru, unfazed by the snakes, fist glowing with chakra as she swung and he jumped backwards. The ground shattered around her and her eyes glared dangerously at her former teammate.

"I warn you Orochimaru. You will lose more than your arms this time." A reference to his last attempts at attacking the village. Truth, they were far more powerful than they were back then. The will of fire that started with the death of the third that day had grown and blazed within them all. It would not be easy for Orochimaru this time. Whatever he was after, he would not be successful of that she was damn sure.

Gaara's sand halted the snake before him as it's mouth poised itself to strike and with a mighty swing of her fan, Temari shot the creature backwards into a building. Kankuro, overcome with a sense of duty to the village that had come to mean so much to him in time called forth a puppet to intercede the snake headed for the Hokage, and in a burst of smoke the snake found it's neck pierced with the edge of the tail of Sasori's metal wings.

The sanin's mouth opened to a large grin, his disgusting tongue twirling in amusement at their reactions to him. It was so deliciously thrilling how riled up they already were. If only they knew the plans he had in store, especially his dearest Sasuke-kun. If only he knew what he had found out there, the gift that his dearest Kabuto-kun had delivered to him upon breaking the Izanami. Oh it was absolutely deliciously devious.

A shriek of pain caused them all to turn their gaze to Sakura, below her feet the disgusting Kabuto had skittered stealthily from below the ground, taking the opportunity to bite down on her ankle. Her fist began to glow with chakra as she turned to swing at him, when the world grew dark around her. emerald eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body collapsed.

Sasuke lunged forward but was halted as Kabuto slithered around her, holding her throat constricted in his slimy grasp. "Ah, ah, ah, Sasuke-kun. Don't want to have hurt her."

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Kakashi, Tsunade, The Sand Shinobi all worriedly reacted. Kakashi's arm sparked and chirped with his Raikiri attack, his face darkened in anger. "Kabuto, let her go."

Orochimaru took the opportunity of distraction to jump and land beside his comrade. "Now now. None of us want any harm to come to our dear little Sakura-chan. But I need her assistance with ... a project I'm working on. I promise to return her if she is good and helpful, which I am certain of which she will be."

Naruto flashed beside Kakashi, immediately recognizing the current threat to his teammate as more leaf shinobi arrived on the scene. Recognizable faces of the Konoha 12 swarmed around them, Ino and Lee verbalizing their distress at the sight of Sakura's lifeless body in their grasp. Orochimaru eyed them all gleefully. "Although this reunion has touched me to my very core. I am afraid Sakura-chan, Kabuto-kun and I must depart. Much work to do you know." And they began sinking through the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke, enraged by their fear for the pinkette dashed forward and but with all their speed were met with only the empty spot the trio had just taken up with shocked expressions. This was all a plot to get Sakura? All the distractions to take her for some kind of project? Whatever could Sakura do for Orochimaru? What could Kabuto of known to give to Orochimaru? Surely after what transpired during the war, his regaining of the contents of the God of Death's Belly, there was no need for her aid as he once sought from Tsunade when his arms we immobile. The loud telltale poofs of ninja animals retreating the area rang around the village, and the people let out sighs of relieve when they realized the danger was over.

Kakashi's Raikiri flickered out, his fist clenching tightly. He twirled then in the direction of his fellow shinobi, his hokage cape rustling loudly. He began to bark out obligatory orders to the group to aid in the areas of the village which had been destroyed and search out the victims. When no one moved, standing stuck in their shocked expressions he roughly reminded them it was an order from their hokage and the shinobi moved instantly.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Follow us to the Hokage tower." Kakashi turned to pick up his hat before jumping off, followed by Shizune, Tsunade and the visiting sand shinobi.

Unable to go, not knowing the fate of their loved one, Ino and Lee followed Naruto and the others to the tower against orders. They needed to understand what just happened and offer their help to get Sakura back before it was too late. As they entered the office, Kakashi paid little heed to the extra people who filled the room. He plopped within the Hokage seat, and Shizune shuffled a bit haphazardly about the room, grabbing scrolls and documents to place before him. "Since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the activity and whereabouts of Orochimaru have been unknown. Tsunade and I have attempted to keep him in our sights during our respective terms as Hokage, but with the destruction of so many lands, the reconstruction efforts, the peace talks, Toneri, more reconstruction.."

"You failed." Sasuke's dry tone interrupted Kakashi from speaking and the unamused Kage wordlessly glared.

Tsunade moved to the table, a bit too forcefully slamming a hand on the table. "Do not speak so disrespectfully, Uchiha. Kakashi is one of the reasons you were allowed to continue on without the proper punishment after the war. You have no right to look down on our efforts to clean up messes you helped in the creation of."

Sasuke shifted from one foot to the other. His face told of no concessions on his part to the point the former Kage made, yet inside he felt a familiar pang of responsibility towards what happened not only during the war, but to that which led to Orochimaru's revival and second attack on the village. Though his help reviving the four former Kage was endlessly helpful to the war effort, at what cost was it to now have Orochimaru running a muck in the world again.

"His 7 known hideouts," Kakashi continued, pointing to a map of Sound Country. "..remain unused, or destroyed and there has continued to be no sign of him in Otogakure. His ties with Sound are not completely severed, though the acts of terror Orochimaru committed in his life have hurt so many, there remain many who are loyal to his causes and who would aid him. Sasuke, you are our key to finding Sakura. You are the sole person I could send. Without any new information regarding how to find Orochimaru we are going to be relying heavily on your connections and knowledge of his movement habits. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai. I think it best to send you as a four man team. This will be an S-class mission of the highest importance. Find Orochimaru and discover his plans, do whatever it takes to stop them and rescue Sakura Haruno."

"Lord Hokage, I wish to join this mission!" Ino yelled, her hand fisting the fabric of her kimono.

"I as well! It is my duty to recover the cherry blossom of the village of Konoha. I promised her that I would always protect her!" Lee pushed his way through the group, declaring his intent valiantly and heart felt to the Hokage who regarded him quietly.

Sasuke huffed, turning on his heels. "Not needed. I'm going to bring her back."

"Wait!" Lee called after Sasuke, touching his shoulder. The Uchiha whirled around with venom in his stare causing Lee to draw his hand back to his side, yet he did not retreat. His shoulders tensed and his brows furrowed angrily. He did not know Sasuke was even going to be back in the village, and suddenly here he is and this horrible fate has met Sakura. It seems that whenever Sasuke is involved, Sakura suffers. It made Lee angry. It was no secret to anyone, Lee's feelings for the woman, just as it was no secret her long standing feelings for the Uchiha.

Sasuke and Lee's eyes met. Neither backing away from the other. "I must retrieve her Uchiha-san. Though I respect your strength, I must reach for Haruno-san with my own two hands. You cannot stand in the path of the spring time of youth. I made a vow to protect her, my most precious person. I have been training myself to become stronger so that I may be acknowledged by her. I will not stand down."

"Tch." Sasuke sneered and Naruto suddenly felt compelled to stand between the pair. "We don't have time for this."

Shikamaru nodded. "Every minute we waste is another minute Sakura is gone and Orochimaru is closer to doing whatever it is he's planning to. I'm already working on a strategy. Ino, Lee, though I understand how you feel I agree with Lord Hokage that this four man team is going to work best on this mission." His eyes softened and he nodded to Ino. "We will bring her back. I promise."

Tears spilled from the blonde's eyes and a gentle hand found it's way to her shoulder. Sai smiled down at her. "Ugly is going to be fine."

Gaara interceded then, moving towards Temari. "I have to add one person to this group. Haruno-san is not only a valuable ninja to Konoha, she is valuable in her aid of the sand country as well. As a show of respect to Konoha as well as a nod to her importance to all nations I will be coming along on this mission. Her capture is a declaration of war against our quest of peace and the Kage cannot allow it to stand unpunished. Kankuro, you will stay and defend Konoha and help the people. There is no way to know if Orochimaru's plan is to draw attention away from Konoha. It must be defended from further you will return to sand with the precious gift of medicine Haruno supplied us with and send aid back to Konoha immediately." Both siblings opened their mouths to object but he held up a hand to silence them. "That is final. Orochimaru poses a threat to all lands. We understand the Hokage's need to stay and secure his city after such an attack, but Orochimaru's actions should not go un-judged by the great shinobi leaders. I will go as a representative of the Kage and deal with this threat before he can unfold whatever threat looms over us all. I trust you will be in contact with the other Kage, Kakashi."

"Yes."

Sasuke, having had quite enough of all the tag alongs grew impatient, shrugging off Naruto's hand from his shoulder, he moved to exit. "Whatever, lets just go."

"Uchiha, wait." Tsunade's heels clicked the floor as she moved after him. "Let's give you that arm before you go. You're going to need both arms to fight Orochimaru."

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drip. Drip.<em>

The dull ache in her ankle was the first thing that Sakura felt upon waking. It was a curious thing for a medic such as herself to wake up to pain. The concept of pain itself was not foreign to her as much as the lack of treatment before waking. Her head was foggy. With great effort, one eye peeked open. The darkness that greeted her was surprising. It was almost as if she hadn't opened her eye at all. Fearing the worst her other eye opened and with great pains she sat upright with a start. As she scanned around with her eyes she sighed inwardly with relief. She could still see, the darkness was natural, and she could somewhat make out a dim light from beneath a door at the other end of the room. The flickering indicated it was candle light. The plush feeling beneath her fingertips indicated she had been placed on a bed. Sliding to the edge, somewhat of an effort in her restrictive state of dress, her shoes met the ground below. Her chakra was curiously buzzing within her, but she was unable to focus it, or control it. Inwardly she cursed and chalked it up to the work of whatever Kabuto's bite injected in her body. Testing her weight on her ankle, she stood upright, ignoring the nagging stab from the wound.

Her feet shuffled towards the door, her hand hovering over the knob. Lightly, she pressed a single ear against the hard wood and listened. The quiet that met her was welcomed and she dared turn and open the door. The back of her mind screamed warnings and she shook off the shiver of alert in her spine. Surely, someone had to be watching. They wouldn't have gone to all the trouble for her to be taken simply to leave her in a room unattended and unlocked. Hesitating in the doorway, no sign of life in the hall before her, Sakura eyed a stray nail in the door frame. Her attempts to dislodge it failed without access to the control of her chakra, the source of her inhuman strength. For now, she settled for running herself against it, tearing at the garment which inhibited her movements so dangerously. With freedom to her exposed legs, she tore the fabric away, wrapping a bit of it around her wounded ankle for more support.

Feeling more confident in her ability to dodge at least with her leg movement freed, she proceeded slowly down the only available route, for her room was at the end of a long and winding hall. She followed the flickering candles, stopping to listen, now and again for any sign of danger. At the end of the hall she was greeted with a vastly larger. She stayed close to the wall, uncomfortable by the darkness away from the candles. As she caught sight of another hall, the sound of laughter brought her back to a rigid stillness.

"I see you're already up. You really are Tsunade's apprentice. Anyone else would still be asleep with that particular mixture. I'm sure you've already noticed your Chakra inhibitor as well." The center of the room illuminated and the girl had to hold a hand before her eyes a moment to adjust them. With a blink, they settled on the form of Orochimaru, seated in an elaborate golden chair with a prideful smirk. If she wasn't in such a dire situations, she might have laughed at the ridiculousness of the sight. "Not that I needed much more convincing after your display during the war. The summoning of Katsuya, using the Byakugo no In to heal the people, aiding in sealing the goddess Kaguya with one mighty punch..."

"Did you bring me here to give me a list of my accomplishments? Or is this a love confession?"

Her sarcasm only bemused him more, and a deep chuckle emitted from low in his stomach. Standing, the serpent man gestured for her to follow and walked down the hall not waiting for her. She crinkled her nose slightly at the clear dismissal of her as a possible threat, but then again without access to her chakra she really was as harmless as a civilian. Without much of a choice, the tentatively followed the older man down the hallway, leaving herself just enough of a gap between them to be mildly comfortable in her ability to react should he decide to do anything suspect. Upon entering the next room her emerald eyes widened with shock and horror. Her stomach churned with absolute dread and she lost all ability to speak. This was a laboratory of some kind. That in and of itself was not something unusual to find in the depths of an Orochimaru hide away. But along the far wall, thousands of jars held up on shelves.. all with eyes. Uchiha eyes. Clearly labeled with names, most likely their dead owner's.

A dismal looking surgery table, undoubtedly a place for extractions... experimentation. She shuddered with terror at the abomination that was this room. And in the far right hand corner, the worst of all. A coffin-like structure, laid out on a table, covered in tubes and wires and made of glass. Mostly frozen over by the temperature the insides were kept she was sure you could still make out the fact that a person was being preserved inside.

Her throat, dryer that it ever felt croaked out with a voice that seemed completely not her own. "Uchiha... Itachi..."


End file.
